Of Truths and Lies
by Noa-Noa
Summary: AU. Itachi telah menyimpan perasaan itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Sementara Deidara tetap bersikeras dengan sifat angkuh dan acuh tak acuhnya itu. Untuk bersatu, tentu saja harus ada salah satu yang memulainya... ItaDei. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: Sebuah Perkenalan

**Of Truths & Lies**

**Yoroshiku ne, minna-san!  
****Haaah... *menghela napas, pembaca tutup hidung*  
****Akhirnya. Ini cerita pertama Noa!! Ceritanya berlatar di Jepang modern.  
****Ah, ya. Nanti Deidara dan Naruto jadi kakak-beradik. Noa sering liat ada yang begitu.  
****Pokoknya homo gak homo, BACA!!! *author dimasak pembaca*  
****Un, itadakimasu~!! (selamat makan??)****I. Prologue: Sebuah Perkenalan**

* * *

Awal musim semi di bulan April, saat bunga-bunga sakura tengah bermekaran, dan angin sepoi-sepoi terasa menghanyutkan hati... Di siang nan cerah dan sejuk itu, sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang besar datang ke sebuah daerah perumahan di sebuah kota. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru tua memimpin truk tersebut untuk mengekorinya. Kedua kendaraan itu melaju dalam kecepatan sedang. Kian lama kian mendekat - dari pandangan seorang bocah lelaki kecil berambut hitam itu - kedua kendaraan itu kian mendekati rumahnya dari arah kanan. Bocah itu mengamati dari atas balkon rumahnya dengan seksama... Ya, tampaknya mobil sedan itu akan berhenti di dekat rumahnya. Sebentar ia melihat ke sebuah rumah kosong bertingkat dua yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri rumahnya. Sebuah papan kayu yang berdiri di depan rumah itu menarik pandangannya. Papan kayu yang bertuliskan "TERJUAL" itu semakin meyakininya kalau ia akan punya tetangga baru. Bocah berumur enam tahun itu memang belum yakin apa 'tetangga baru' yang dimaksudkan itu bisa menjadi temannya – karena sangat sedikit tetangga yang bisa ia ajak bermain, namun ia sangat yakin kalau rumah kosong itu akan dihuni oleh seorang atau sekelompok orang baru. Memang sudah lama rumah itu kosong...

Tepat saat bocah itu akan menengok kembali pada kedua kendaraan itu, sudah dilihatnya keduanya berhenti di depan rumah kosong tersebut. Ia tersenyum puas karena dugaannya tepat. Segera dua orang dewasa keluar dari truk dan menghampiri jendela kanan depan mobil sedan biru itu. Sang penyetir mobil pun menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan sedikit berbincang-bincang. Lalu, kedua orang tadi segera membuka pintu bagasi truk dan mulai mengeluarkan dan menurunkan barang-barang. Seorang wanita muda berambut merah keluar dari mobil sedan dan berjalan mendekati pintu belakang mobilnya. Ia membuka pintunya dan dapat terlihat bahwa wanita itu juga mempunyai seorang anak. Tidak sabar lagi, bocah berambut hitam itu segera menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar rumahnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kita punya tetangga baru!" begitu serunya saat sampai di lantai dasar.

Tak disangka, ternyata kedua orangtuanya juga sudah berdiri di luar rumah, menyaksikan kedatangan para tetangga baru. Bocah yang bernama Itachi itu segera berlari menghampiri ayah dan ibunya dan berdiri disamping mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya, selain dapat tetangga baru, kau juga akan dapat teman baru," ujar ibunya kepada bocah berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum. Itachi tertawa kecil dan membalas senyuman hangat ibunya itu. Ya, sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sedikit senang. Mungkin anak baru ini bisa menjadi temannya. Itachi memang tidak mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah maupun di lingkungan rumah. Kemungkinan karena memang Itachi agak kikuk dan kurang suka keramaian. Jadi, ia berharap banyak untuk anak ini. Ia tak sabar untuk menemuinya...

"Ah, itu dia, Itachi," kata ibunya saat anak baru itu keluar dari mobil – setelah berhasil dipaksa ibunya. _Anak itu keras kepala juga, ya_, pikir Itachi.

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah itu melihat ke arah keluarga Uchiha yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menghadapi anaknya satu-satunya itu – setidaknya saat itu.

"Jangan manja. Lihat, kita diperhatikan mereka. Jadi bersikaplah dengan baik," Kushina menegaskan, menatap anaknya dalam.

"Aku tidak mau pindah, un!" bentak anak berambut pirang yang keras kepala itu, tidak mempedulikan perkataan ibunya.

"Masih karena itu juga? Hmm, baiklah. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kesana dan berkenalan dengan mereka?" wanita itu menyarankan dan menggenggam tangan anaknya menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn," Deidara hanya cemberut dan terpaksa mengikuti ibunya.

"Ah, mereka kesini," ujar Mikoto saat melihat ibu dan anak itu berjalan ke arah halaman depan mereka.

"Hai, semuanya!" Kushina melambai dari kejauhan, masih menggenggam erat tangan anaknya yang meronta-ronta itu.

"Kita hampiri, yuk," ajak Mikoto pada Itachi dan Fugaku, suaminya.

"Ah, aku nanti saja. Aku mau melanjutkan kerjaku dulu. Hmm, undang saja mereka nanti malam untuk makan bersama." jelas Fugaku pada istrinya yang lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayahmu itu... Ya sudah, ayo." Wanita berambut hitam itu pun mulai berjalan bersama anaknya.

"Selamat siang. Kalian baru pindah, ya?" Mikoto dengan senyumannya yang masih terpampang di wajahnya menyambut.

"Hn," wanita berambut merah yang seumuran dengan Mikoto itu mengangguk, ikut tersenyum, walau masih memaksa anaknya untuk diam. Tampaknya senyuman Mikoto selalu menyenangkan hati orang-orang. Sehingga ia dapat membuat orang lain tersenyum walau sedang kesusahan.

Setelah berhasil membuat bocah berambut pirang itu diam, Kushina mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kushina Namikaze dan ini anakku. Hei, ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," ia menggoyangkan tangan anaknya yang masih digenggamnya itu.

"Aku Deidara Namikaze, un," setelah berkata begitu, Deidara pun melepas genggaman tangan ibunya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, masih dengan wajah merengut. Sejenak melirik kepada Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, yang ditatap hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya – merasa aneh. _Ada apa, sih, dengannya_? ujar sang Uchiha kecil dalam hati.

"Haha, dia memang begitu. Aku ikut pindah bersama Minato, suamiku." Ujar Kushina lagi sambil melihat sesaat ke arah suaminya yang baru keluar dari mobil. "Dan kalian siapa?"

"Aku Mikoto Uchiha dan suamiku Fugaku, ia baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan ini anakku, Itachi Uchiha." Mikoto menjawab sambil melihat kepada anak laki-lakinya. "Oh ya, berapa umur Deidara?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

"Lima tahun, tapi ia sudah kelas satu SD," Kushina pun menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, lebih muda satu tahun dengan Itachi, tapi sama-sama kelas satu," Mikoto tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Fugaku.

"Oh, ya," ia memulai, "Suamiku mengajak kalian untuk makan malam bersama. Yah, sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kedatangan kalian. Apa kalian punya waktu? Kira-kira sekitar jam tujuh malam," jelas Mikoto. Untuk sementara Kushina menunjukkan wajah berpikir.

"Tentu saja bisa!" tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah itu berseru dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kami akan datang nanti malam dengan senang hati. Ya, kan, Deidara?" ia melihat kepada anaknya, walau tak mendapat jawaban apapun tetapi tatapan kesal dari anak berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan segera memberitahu Minato tentang hal ini. Terima kasih, ya. Ayo, Deidara," ia segera menarik lagi tangan anaknya dan berlari kecil menuju suaminya yang sekarang berdiri di depan rumah.

"Kelihatannya mereka senang sekali, ya," ujar Mikoto pada Itachi. _Ya_,_ kecuali anak itu_, Itachi berkata dalam hati.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Malamnya, saat semua sudah tertata rapi dan makanan sudah dipersiapkan oleh para anggota keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sedang menunggu kedatangan ketiga tetangga baru mereka di dalam ruang makan. Mikoto masih memperbaiki blus berlengan panjang hitam yang senada dengan rok hitam yang ia pakai, sementara sang ayah dan sang anak duduk di kursi yang berada di sekitar meja makan. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar ketukan dari pintu rumah mereka.

"Mereka datang," Mikoto segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat malam...!" Kushina dan Minato segera memberi salam, mereka berdua terlihat serasi dalam gaun pendek merah sang istri dan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang sang suami. Sementara Deidara hanya diam, namun tidak dengan wajah kesal seperti pagi tadi. Ia hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Dei-chan masih kesal, ya?" kata Mikoto sambil menunduk dan mencubit pelan pipi kanan anak berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk," wanita berambut hitam itu segera menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan para anggota keluarga Namikaze untuk masuk.

"Wah, rumah kalian rapi, ya!" komentar Kushina saat memasuki ruangan tamu, sambil meneliti setiap ruangan.

"Ah, biasa saja." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo, ke ruang makan," mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang dituju, Fugaku dan Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan keluarga Namikaze.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Disela-sela perjamuan yang dihadiri enam orang itu, mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang. Suasananya terasa hangat dan bersahabat, dengan sup buatan Mikoto yang disukai semuanya, dan canda serta tawa dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Jadi, Minato pindah karena mendapat tawaran kerja di bidang yang lebih baik? Ah, beruntung sekali," Minato hanya tertawa kecil membalas perkataan Fugaku. _Segala pujian hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman, sepertinya orang ini rendah hati juga_, pikir Fugaku.

"Lalu, dimana Dei-chan akan bersekolah?" tiba-tiba Mikoto bertanya, kali ini benar-benar bertanya pada Deidara. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan anak yang daritadi hanya makan dan memperhatikan, belum sama sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Atau Mikoto hanya tertarik untuk membuat bocah itu berbicara? Hanya wanita itu dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"SD Konoha, un," akhirnya Deidara menjawab, walau singkat dan sepertinya ia tidak ingin diinterogasi lagi, karena setelah itu ia langsung berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Itachi. Kalian bisa berteman baik, kan?" kata Mikoto tersenyum. Itachi hanya mengangguk sementara Deidara kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Dimana aku akan menaruh ini, un?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan piringnya yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ah, letakkan saja di bak cucian," ucap Mikoto, walau perkataannya diabaikan, ia masih bersikap baik pada anak itu. Deidara segara turun dari kursi dan meletakkan piringnya ke dalam bak cucian. Mikoto menatap pada anaknya, yang sepertinya merupakan suatu sinyal. Itachi segera menghabiskan makanannya dan meletakkannya juga ke dalam bak cucian. Memang sebelum keluarga Namikaze datang, nyonya Uchiha itu sudah memerintahkan Itachi untuk mengajak Deidara bermain bersama jika sudah selesai makan.

"Kau mau bermain bersamaku?" tanya bocah berambut hitam itu pada Deidara.

"Terserah kau saja, un," balas Deidara singkat.

"Ayo," Itachi menarik tangan anak berambut pirang itu dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mematuhi perintahnya.

"Mikoto-san, maafkan kelakuan anakku, ya. Dia memang keras kepala," tiba-tiba Kushina berkata.

"Tak apa-apa. Jika sedang kesal kebanyakan anak kecil akan berlaku seperti itu." jelas Mikoto pada wanita yang sekarang menatap kagum padanya. Mikoto merasa sedikit bingung terhadap tatapan nyonya Namikaze itu. Padahal Kushina hanya merasa kagum pada karisma Mikoto.

"Fugaku-san, kau beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Mikoto! Dia sangat pengertian dan sabar!" cetus Kushina lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aah, Kushina-san, jangan berlebihan," ujar Mikoto yang sekarang sedikit tersipu malu.

"Tenang saja, Mikoto. Istriku memang tidak tahu malu," ucap Minato sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak wanita berambut merah itu. Sekarang keempat orangtua itu tertawa bersamaan di dalam ruang makan itu... Benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Suasana di ruang makan boleh jadi menyenangkan, tetapi di lantai atas – atau tepatnya di kamar Itachi, suasananya kurang menyenangkan. Atau '_benar-benar tidak menyenangka_n', setidaknya menurut Deidara. Ia hanya terdiam duduk di lantai sementara Itachi hanya mondar-mandir di sekitar Deidara tanpa kejelasan, keduanya tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Bocah berambut hitam itu bingung, ia berpikir bahwa ia harus berbuat sebaik mungkin agar Deidara menyukainya dan mau menjadi temannya, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia benci sekali kalau ia kembali menjadi kikuk saat bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hei, Dei-chan, kenapa kau sering mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan mengucapkan 'un'?" tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya, ia memang penasaran akan hal itu.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin kebiasaan, un," balas Deidara, dan sekali lagi diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'kebiasaan' itu.

Anak berambut pirang itu memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar. Kamar itu terlihat begitu sederhana, hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja belajar dan kursi, dan lemari pakaian. Ditambah dengan sebuah rak buku kecil di sudut ruangan yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam buku. Ruangan itu terlihat rapi. Kamar itu tidak terlihat seperti kamar seorang anak yang masih berusia enam tahun. Bahkan dekorasi kamarnya pun sangat sederhana, hanya dinding yang dicat biru muda dan lantai berkarpet cokelat muda. Berbeda dengan kamar yang dimiliki Deidara, yang penuh akan mainan dan dekorasi yang ramai, dan tentunya tidak serapi kamar Itachi. Lalu, Deidara kembali melihat kepada Itachi. Anak berambut hitam itu memang tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Ia tidak begitu banyak berbicara dan perilakunya sangat baik, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Deidara.

"Aah, kamarmu membosankan sekali, un," komentar anak berambut pirang itu yang lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas lantai berkarpet itu, tubuhnya menghadapi langit-langit kamar. Itachi hanya diam dan memperhatikan anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jangan berbaring seperti itu. Rambutmu bisa berantakan," ia memperhatikan rambut pirang panjang Deidara yang ikatannya sekarang tidak terlihat rapi lagi. Ia lalu mendorong Deidara untuk bangun dan duduk di belakang anak itu.

"Biar aku rapikan," ia mencoba mengikat ulang rambut Deidara, sementara Deidara hanya terdiam.

"Sakit, un!" ujar Deidara saat Itachi membuat ikatan terakhir pada rambutnya.

"Maaf, Dei-chan," kata Itachi yang sudah selesai mengikat rambut Deidara. Namun sepertinya keadaan hati Deidara yang sudah kesal sejak dari pagi hari, mulai dari masalah pindah rumah hingga masalah ketidaksukaannya pada Itachi yang menurutnya suka mengatur, ia tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya lagi.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai memarahi sang Uchiha muda yang sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa.

"Kenapa, sih, kau tidak bisa seperti anak lain? Kau sama saja seperti ibuku! Aku benci Itachi, un!" setelah mengatakan itu, Deidara segera berlari keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Itachi hanya berdiri dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat...

"Ada apa, Deidara?" tanya Kushina yang melihat anaknya saat Deidara baru sampai di lantai dasar. Dari air muka anak itu, Kushina tahu anaknya sedang tidak merasa senang.

"Aku mau pulang, un," pinta Deidara pada ibunya dengan wajah muram.

"Kenapa, Dei-chan? Itachi tidak mau bermain bersamamu?" Mikoto pun langsung bertanya.

Daripada menjawab segala pertanyaan itu, Deidara malah berlari menuju ibunya dan menyambar tas yang sedang dipegang wanita berambut merah itu, mencari-cari kunci rumah. Saat ia menemukannya, ia membiarkan tas ibunya tergeletak dan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha, kabur bersama kunci rumah di tangannya. Kushina saat itu hanya kaget dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat itu juga, Itachi muncul.

"Ada apa dengan Deidara?" Mikoto segera bertanya pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kecil Itachi, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Sekali lagi, ia merasa gagal untuk berteman. Perkiraannya salah besar. Bukannya mendapat teman baru, ia malah mendapat musuh baru... Dan sialnya lagi, ia akan terus bertemu dengan Deidara untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

* * *

**Hiks... Hiks... Akhir yang menyedihkan.  
****Eh, ceritanya belum tamat, ya? *author dilemparin BlackBerry*  
****WOW!! REJEKI!!! *digundulin***

**Ah, Noa banyak omong, ya?  
****Maaf ya, chapternya panjang sangaaat... TT_TT  
****OKE!! Chapter 2-nya akan segera Noa buat!  
****Jadi, gimana menurut kalian...??? REVIEW!!!  
****Yang nggak review, Noa sumpahin biar keriputan kayak Itachi!**

**BYE-BYE!!! MUACH!! MUACH!!  
*****pembaca langsung mandi kembang 7 rupa abis diciumin***


	2. Sesuatu yang Tersembunyi

**Of Truths and Lies**

**Yahuuu~!! Noa kembaliii...!!! *terjun ke hadapan reader***

**Hmmm, review yang Noa dapet lumayan juga...**

**Baiklah, ini Chapter 2-nya!! XD**

**Kalo ada persahabatan yang aneh antara Deidara-Hidan-Suigetsu,**

**itu soalnya mereka sama-sama banyak omong dan sifatnya agak mirip...**

**Makasih buat yang udah review! *cipika-cipiki***

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**II. Sesuatu yang Tersembunyi**

_10 tahun kemudian..._

Sebuah pagi di kediaman Namikaze, tepatnya hari pertama sekolah di bulan April setelah libur panjang...

"Naruto! Cepat, un! Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah!" teriak Deidara dari pintu depan pada adiknya yang sedang melahap sarapannya di ruang makan. Ia sendiri pun masih merapikan seragam sekolahnya – kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang biru tua, dengan dasi yang berwarna sama dengan celananya.

"Deidara, biarkan dulu adikmu menghabiskan sarapannya. Memangnya kenapa, sih, harus buru-buru?" ujar Kushina yang sedang memakaikan sepatu Naruto. Anak berusia delapan tahun itu buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Hampir saja ia tersedak karena mulutnya terlalu penuh.

"Tapi, Ibu, perjalanan ke sekolah, kan, tidak menentu. Siapa tahu ada masalah yang tak diduga di tengah jalan, un," jelas Deidara pada ibunya.

"Benarkah?" ibunya hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Selesai, Bu!" seru Naruto menyodorkan piring makannya yang sudah kosong pada ibunya. Kushina segera mengambilnya, Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya, lalu berlari menuju pintu depan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ayo, Kak!" ajak Naruto pada kakaknya yang berusia lima belas tahun itu.

"Un," Deidara mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Sampai nanti, Bu."

Wanita berambut merah yang sedang mencuci piring itu melambaikan tangannya. Deidara dan Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah mereka...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yo, Deidara!" sapa Hidan pada lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas, suasanya tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Anak berambut abu-abu pucat itu segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kita sekelas lagi, kan?" ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku senang sekali, un," balas Deidara dengan nada dan ekspresi bosan.

"Hei, apa maksud wajah itu, hah?" Hidan segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap tajam pada Deidara.

"Bercanda, bodoh," ujar Deidara sambil meninju pundak sahabatnya. Seperti dugaannya, Hidan hanya menyeringai seperti kebal terhadap rasa sakit.

"Mana Suigetsu, un?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba teringat pada sahabatnya yang seorang lagi.

"Oh. Seperti biasa, ia sudah menyediakan tempat untuk kita bertiga yang akan kita tempati selama kelas dua SMA ini," jelas Hidan sambil menunjuk ke pojok ruang kelas dan mengantar Deidara kesana.

"Deidara!" sapa temannya yang berambut biru pucat itu yang sedang duduk di atas meja pada Deidara saat lelaki berambut pirang itu menghampiri. "Bagaimana, tempat yang bagus, kan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Yah, lumayan. Tidak begitu menarik perhatian guru, un," jawab Deidara sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia mengamati tempat duduk Suigetsu yang tepat berada di paling belakang, di pojok kiri ruang kelas, dekat jendela. Tempat duduknya sendiri berada di depan Suigetsu, dan Hidan berada di sebelah kanan Suigetsu.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus sendirian dan berada paling depan dari kita bertiga, un?" ia memandang tempat di sebelah kanannya yang masih kosong, lalu memandang sedikit kesal pada Suigetsu.

"Ah, cuma sedikit kuubah tata letaknya. Agar segala ulah kita tidak terlalu mencolok seperti kelas satu lalu," Suigetsu tertawa kecil sambil mengingat masa kelas satu, dimana tempat duduk mereka bertiga benar-benar saling bersebelahan dalam satu deretan.

"Setidaknya kita 'kan masih bersama," ujar Hidan, yang disetujui Suigetsu.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana liburanmu? Masih bersama keluarga Uchiha itu?" tiba-tiba Hidan bertanya pada Deidara.

Sejak keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha itu menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang erat, memang mereka semua sering liburan bersama. Dan tidak ada satu pun menurut Deidara yang menyenangkan dari semua liburan yang pernah mereka alami.

"Cih. Orangtua _kami_ malah memutuskan untuk camping bersama sewaktu liburan kemarin, un. Dan tentunya aku tidak menyukainya, un. Selama masih ada _dia_ di hadapanku, mana mungkin aku bisa tenang," ujar Deidara dengan ketus sementara duduk di tempatnya menghadapi Suigetsu dan Hidan sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Tepat setelah Deidara berkata begitu, _dia_ yang dimaksudkan memasuki ruangan kelas. Beberapa anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara beberapa mulai berusaha terlihat semenarik mungkin di mata lelaki berambut hitam itu – selalu kejadian yang sama tiap tahun. Ya, Itachi Uchiha telah datang. Namun tampaknya ia tak tertarik terhadap semua kelakuan gadis-gadis itu. Ia malah mulai mencari tempat duduk yang akan ia singgahi untuk selama satu tahun itu.

Suigetsu sengaja terbatuk kecil – yang sangat terdengar dibuat-buat – ketika melihat sang Uchiha.

"Tampaknya ia mendengar panggilanmu, Deidara," sindirnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Deidara heran terhadap kelakuan aneh sahabatnya.

"Lihat di belakangmu, bodoh," singgung Hidan, walau yang disuruh tidak juga memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Jangan bilang _dia_ sudah datang, un," balas Deidara, enggan menyebut nama orang yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ya, dia bahkan sedang berjalan ke arah sini," ejek Suigetsu sambil menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan kedua gigi taringnya.

Sejenak lelaki berambut biru pucat itu tampak seperti iblis bagi Deidara, hanya saja tanpa tanduk. Rasanya Deidara ingin mencekik keparat itu.

"Boleh aku menempati tempat ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat Deidara kenal dari arah belakang. _Sial_, batinnya.

Suigetsu dan Hidan menatap Deidara untuk sejenak, lalu Suigetsu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

_Tidak, jangan biarkan dia duduk disampingku!_, pinta Deidara dalam hati sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Siapa yang melarang?" dengan lantang Suigetsu menjawab. Deidara seketika itu juga merasa mual. Ia benar-benar akan mencekik bocah yang banyak bicara itu nanti...

Lalu, Itachi pun duduk dan sesaat kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sementara Deidara menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan membunuh, Suigetsu dan Hidan hanya cekikikan kecil menertawai penderitaan si rambut pirang. Untung saja tatapan tidak benar-benar membunuh...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sial kau, un!" cetus Deidara pada Suigetsu saat ia, Suigetsu, dan Hidan sedang duduk bertiga di kafetaria saat jam istirahat.

"Memang apa salahnya? 'Toh, dia takkan mengganggu kita saat kita melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan saat jam pelajaran, kan? Dia tidak akan peduli," jelas Suigetsu pada temannya yang sekarang menatapnya dalam. _Tapi memang sang Uchiha lebih suka diam dan jadi murid emas di kelas, kan?_, pikir Suigetsu.

"Itu tidak terlalu kupikirkan. Dan bukan itu masalah utamanya, un," bantah Deidara dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku mengerti, Deidara." ucap Hidan tiba-tiba, "Kau tidak suka kalau dia ada di sebelahmu, kan? Apalagi kau sangat membencinya."

"Terlebih lagi aku membenci tatapannya, un!" sahut lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan tatapannya?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Ahh, kau tidak akan mengerti! Susah berbicara denganmu, un!" balas Deidara seraya mulai memakan makanannya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Itachi meluruskan pandangannya terhadap papan tulis di depan kelas yang sedang ditulisi oleh seorang guru, namun pikirannya tak tertuju pada pelajaran. _Mungkin kali ini aku hanya beruntung_, begitu pikirnya. Ya, beruntung. Itulah apa yang dirasakan Itachi hari itu. Mendapatkan tempat duduk yang ia inginkan di hari pertama sekolah. Ia memang telah menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak duduk dekat-dekat dengan anak-anak perempuan, karena nantinya ia pasti akan terganggu oleh perempuan-perempuan yang ingin mendekatinya – seperti tahun lalu. Walau harus duduk dekat dengan tiga pembuat onar yang terkenal sejak dulu, namun mendapat tempat yang sedikit terpojok memuaskan hatinya. Apalagi ia bisa berdekatan dengan Deidara...

Entahlah, sejak hari pertama bertemu dengan anak berambut pirang itu, Itachi merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Tadinya ia merasa kalau perasaan itu biasa-biasa saja. Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, ia masih berusaha untuk berteman dengan Deidara – walau kenyataannya tidak pernah berhasil sampai sekarang. Namun saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun, seiring ia bertumbuh, ia mulai sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta pada Deidara. Pada awalnya, ia tak begitu memusingkan hal tersebut. Hingga suatu waktu sang Uchiha mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang ia punya itu tidak lazim dan bisa dibilang _tidak normal_ untuk orang biasa. Sejak itu ia mulai merasa khawatir dan perlahan berhenti mendekati sang Namikaze yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu. Ia mulai bersikap seolah ia membenci Deidara – yang _sayangnya_ dianggap serius oleh Deidara, sehingga mereka benar-benar bermusuhan. Entah dapat dikatakan 'untungnya' atau 'sialnya', perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang. Malah semakin besar dan mulai menjadi obsesi. Walau banyak anak perempuan – dari yang biasa saja sampai yang sangat mempesona – bisa Itachi dapatkan dengan mudah; apalagi karena ia bisa dibilang 'sempurna' dalam segala hal, masih saja, hatinya tetap dan hanya tertuju pada Deidara. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah juga atas rasa cintanya yang terlarang itu. Karena baginya, lelaki berambut pirang itu adalah orang tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya...

Ternyata, secara tidak sadar, Itachi sedang memerhatikan lelaki berambut pirang itu selama memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia melihat bahwa anak yang duduk di sebelah kirinya itu juga sedang tak memerhatikan pelajaran. Walau bagi sang guru yang berada di depan kelas Deidara terlihat seperti sedang mencatat pelajaran, nyatanya ia hanya mencorat-coret buku catatannya secara asal-asalan, entah menggambar atau menulis. Walau yang dilakukannya tampak tak jelas, sepertinya anak berambut pirang itu menikmatinya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Itachi sambil memerhatikan Deidara. Lama-kelamaan, yang diperhatikan pun sadar.

"Mau apa kau lihat-lihat kesini, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada ketus. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan janggal karena tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan lelaki berambut pirang itu, Itachi tetap memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap tenang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas tidak dihargai. Itu saja." tutur Itachi dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, kembali ke topeng palsunya. Deidara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan nasehatmu, un," ujarnya dingin sambil membuang muka. _Kenapa, sih, dia suka sekali mengatur orang?_, batin Deidara kesal.

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu mencolek punggungnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, hah?" tanya Suigetsu santai.

"Huh! Lihat saja kelakuannya! Mengatur orang seenaknya saja, un!" jawab Deidara.

Suigetsu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan temannya.

"Apanya yang lucu, un?"

"Kalau begitu, berarti kaunya saja yang susah diatur," ejek Suigetsu.

Deidara hanya menggeram membalas perkataan Suigetsu.

Deidara teringat kembali pada ekspresi wajah Itachi saat memperhatikannya tadi. Aneh. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sepertinya tersenyum. Deidara tidak tahu pasti apa yang tersembunyi dibalik hal itu, namun ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi aneh sang Uchiha, menurutnya sangat mengganggu... Tetapi ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang selama ini Itachi sembunyikan. Memang sudah sering ia mendapat tatapan aneh dari Itachi, kadang ia merasa sangat kesal sampai-sampai ingin mengoyakkan wajah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kalau Deidara bertanya kenapa, jawaban yang didapat pasti selalu tidak begitu penting, atau malah sangat mengesalkan hati Deidara. Namun yang benar-benar ia pikirkan saat itu, ia ingin mencari tahu apa rahasia yang terselubung dibalik semua itu... Sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan sang Uchiha dari siapa pun.

**Uwaaa~ Noa gak tau mau nulis apa!!**

**Noa bener-bener bingung sama chapter ini! Gak jelas!!**

**Maaf ya, kalo ada tulisan-tulisan yang gak begitu penting di ceritanya...**

**Itu karena Noa kehabisan ideee~~**

***meratap sujud sembah di hadapan reader***

**Pokoknya REVIEW lah!!**

**Biar Noa semangat nulis lagi~! ^o^**

**Soalnya tanpa review pembaca, Noa bukan apa-apa melainkan sehelai kertas kosooong~ *puitis mode: ON***

**OKE!! See ya later, honey-bees!! X3**


	3. Segala yang Tersamarkan

**Of Truths and Lies**

**Puuuuhh~ Udah sampe chapter tiga??  
****Haah~ tapi yang review gak banyak...  
****Cih. Berarti yang Noa pikirin emang bener...  
****Di Indonesia emang dikit yang mau baca ItaDei.  
****Tak apalah. Noa gak peduli. Noa tetep cintaaa~~ *dansu gaje*  
****Makasih buat reviewnya Bby!! Noa sangat setuju!! *tos***

**Hmm... Sebenernya genre fic ini Romance/Drama, ya? Setuju, gak?****III. Segala yang Tersamarkan**

* * *

"Anak-anak," seorang pria paruh baya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya; mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-murid yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Saat itu adalah hari Rabu di minggu kedua di SMA Konoha, dan cuacanya siang itu lumayan bersahabat. Untungnya, ia berhasil. Murid-murid pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap guru yang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Saya akan memberikan kalian tugas yang akan kalian kumpulkan minggu depan," ia memulai, "Kalian harus menulis sebuah naskah drama tendens dan harus sepanjang minimal 4 halaman kertas folio. Naskah itu akan saya simpan di perpustakaan untuk suatu saat dipentaskan bila ada kegiatan drama,"

Seperti dugaan guru Bahasa itu, murid-murid segera mendesah malas secara serempak. Apalagi yang harus ditulis adalah drama tendens. Masalah sosial di lingkungan masyarakat sudah terlampau banyak dan itu memusingkan para murid. Mereka tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba naskah yang mereka punya secara kebetulan bertema sama dengan milik orang lain.

"Belum selesai sampai disitu, karena kalian akan menulis essay tersebut secara berpasang-pasangan agar mengurangi berbagai kecemasan kalian. Dan agar saya tidak kesulitan menentukan pasangan-pasangan tersebut, kalian akan berpasangan dengan orang yang ada di sebelah kalian, lalu—" belum selesai guru itu menjelaskan, wajah Deidara sudah pucat. Ia melirik ke arah orang yang di sebelahnya: Itachi Uchiha.

Ia langsung merinding, enggan bekerja sama dengan orang yang dibencinya. Walau orang yang dimaksud tersebut tampaknya tenang-tenang saja, tetap melanjutkan membaca buku pelajaran sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru tersebut. Deidara mendelik kepada kedua teman di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu penuh keheranan. Wajah Hidan pun tak begitu jauh berbeda.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Deidara memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke depan. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya kedua temannya itu mengerti masalahnya, hanya saja ia sudah malas untuk berulang kali mengatakannya kepada mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba kepada laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya, tetap dengan nada bicara yang tenang. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya. Deidara memutar kepalanya ke arah Itachi.

"Secara terpaksa; ya, un," jawab Deidara cepat, mencoba untuk terdengar tidak terlalu jengkel.

"Kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya sang Uchiha lagi.

"Bukan _kita_, bagaimana kalau _kau_ saja yang mengerjakan, un?" tawar Deidara sambil menyeringai kecil. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Tapi akan aku informasikan kalau yang mengerjakannya hanya aku seorang," Itachi berkata, masih dengan air muka yang tenang yang membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu semakin jengkel. Deidara ingin sekali menonjok wajah orang yang ia benci itu, tapi lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Menyentuh Itachi saja ia tidak segan. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita kerjakan bersama." ia menyerah, "Dan aku sarankan kita mulai besok, un."

"Setuju." balas Itachi singkat. Mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain lagi setelah itu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Lihat, kan, akibat perbuatanmu, un? Puas kau sekarang?" hardik Deidara saat ia, Hidan, dan Suigetsu sedang berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah, marah sejadi-jadinya terhadap Suigetsu.

"Maaf, Deidara. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu menderita. Mana kutahu kalau jadinya bakal seperti ini," ujar Suigetsu santai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Walau begitu, Deidara masih tidak bisa terima.

"Ugh! Aku benci sekali padanya, un!" geram Deidara kesal. Hidan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan Deidara.

"Jangan berlebihan. Bisa-bisa kau malah jadi suka padanya, lho. Aku pernah baca, pemindaian otak menunjukkan bahwa pola aktifitas otak saat benci terjadi di area-area yang biasanya juga diaktifkan oleh cinta romantis. Itulah sebabnya mengapa terkadang benci bisa jadi cinta," jelas Hidan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar, un?" Deidara tertawa kecil, "Kalaupun itu benar, aku juga takkan menyukainya. Dia begitu mengesalkan, un! DAN... Aku. Tidak. Tertarik. Terhadap. Sesama. Jenis." Deidara menekankan.

"Manusia bisa berubah kapan saja," ejek Hidan lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Berisik kau, Hidan, un!" protes Deidara.

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" celetuk Suigetsu tiba-tiba, tidak begitu mengerti akan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya. Deidara dan Hidan secara bersamaan menatap lesu kepada temannya yang kemampuan berpikir otaknya hanya standar.

"Cih. Apa salahnya, sih, kalau aku tidak mengerti?" lelaki berambut pucat itu menaikkan kedua bahunya dan mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan ke rumah masing-masing seraya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Itachi sedang menikmati istirahat siangnya di kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Kalau orang biasa menganggap istirahat sebagai tidur sejenak, menenangkan pikiran, relaksasi diri dan sebagainya, Itachi beristirahat dengan membaca buku-buku pelajaran, mempelajari pelajaran yang belum diajarkan... yah, kegiatan tipikal seorang murid teladan. Ia membaca buku di meja belajarnya, dalam ruangan yang sangat tenang dan sepi tersebut. Sesaat lelaki berambut hitam itu mendengar bantingan pintu dari seberang. Ia melirik ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Deidara yang berada di rumah sebelah; sebuah kebetulan yang sangat disyukuri sang Uchiha. Ia melihat bahwa tampaknya anak berambut pirang itu baru sampai rumah – itu sering terjadi. Entahlah, walau Itachi dan Deidara sama-sama pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, dengan jarak yang hampir sama pula, tetapi sang Uchiha selalu sampai rumah lebih dahulu.

Terlihat amarah di wajah Deidara seraya ia mengunci pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak, "Jangan ganggu aku, Naruto! Hariku sedang buruk, un! Main saja sana dengan Sasuke!"

"Ya, sudah," balas sebuah suara kecil dibalik pintu.

_Paling-paling ia habis dikerjai adiknya lagi_, pikir Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. Perangai adik dari Deidara itu memang tak jauh beda dari kakaknya. Itachi tahu pasti bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajak main adiknya, Sasuke. Walau sifat keduanya berbeda jauh, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berteman akrab. Kebalikan dengan keadaan kakak-kakak mereka yang malah saling menjaga jarak bagai air dan api.

Itachi masih memeperhatikan lelaki berambut pirang itu dari mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Deidara dengan santai melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas kasur dan mulai membuka kemeja sekolahnya, mengekspos bagian atas tubuhnya. Saati itu juga ia baru teringat bahwa ia belum menutup tirai beserta jendela kamarnya; suatu kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak mengetahui bahwa sang Uchiha yang dibencinya itu bisa melihat segala aktifitasnya. Walau begitu, ibunya pasti akan terus membuka jendela kamarnya tiap pagi, dan tidak akan ditutup sampai Deidara pulang sekolah. Saat Deidara menghampiri jendela kamarnya, benar saja, Itachi sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas – yang sebenarnya langsung dibuat oleh Itachi saat mengetahui Deidara melihat ke arahnya – dari seberang rumah. Dengan segera Deidara menutup jendela kamarnya, tidak lupa menutup tirainya pula. Terkadang dalam hati lelaki berambut pirang itu, ia juga merasa seperti orang bodoh. Untuk apa dia menutup jendela kamarnya? Memangnya Itachi berniat untuk menguntitnya? Jelas baginya kalau lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak akan tertarik dengan apapun yang ia perbuat. Lalu, kenapa ia sering mendapati sang Uchiha memperhatikannya lewat jendela kamarnya? Hati kecil Deidara semakin penasaran dengan makna dari semua tingkah laku Itachi.

Kembali ke kamar Itachi, lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya menghela nafas pelan sembari kembali menaruh perhatiannya terhadap buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca. Hari ini bukan salah satu hari keberuntungannya rupanya. Pernah beberapa kali sang Namikaze tidak menutup jendelanya hingga sore hari. Di hari-hari seperti itu Itachi bakal lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memata-matai Deidara. Tapi rupanya hari itu tidak begitu mengecewakan juga bagi Itachi. Karena ia baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Deidara, tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi ataupun dengan berdiam diri. Ya, esok akan menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Ketukan pintu tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Masuk saja, Sasuke," balas Itachi dari dalam kamar. Lalu pintu terbuka dan bocah berumur delapan tahun yang bernama Sasuke itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aniki tahu dimana ayah menyimpan pompa untuk ban sepeda? Aku dan Naruto akan bermain sepeda bersama," jelas Sasuke pada saudara laki-lakinya yang lebih tua itu.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Biar aku ambilkan," Itachi segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar bersama Sasuke, menuju gudang dimana benda yang dicari-cari Sasuke berada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Sender: Hidan**_

_**Deidara, kau mau ikut main skateboard bersamaku dan Suigetsu besok?**_

_**Rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti, di tempat biasa.**_

Begitulah bunyi pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam _Inbox_ telepon seluler Deidara pada malam hari. Walau ia sudah bergegas untuk tidur, ia tetap membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To: Hidan**_

_**Aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa.**_

_**Aku sudah janji untuk mengerjakan tugas Bahasa besok.**_

Berharap temannya mengerti keadaannya, Deidara mengirim pesan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, muncul lagi sebuah pesan jawaban.

_**Sender: Hidan**_

_**Bersama si Uchiha itu, kan?**_

_**Baiklah, aku mengerti.**_

_**Oh, ya. Selamat, ya, sudah mendapat teman baru :p**_

Pesan tersebut jelas membuat Deidara sedikit kesal. Namun, apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Kalau saja seandainya Hidan ada bersamanya saat itu, sudah pasti Deidara akan memukulnya. Ia berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut, namun rasanya ia malas untuk memperpanjang masalah yang sebenarnya sepele itu. Ia hanya menulis pesan balasan yang singkat.

_**To: Hidan**_

_**Terserah.**_

_**Oyasuminasai.**_**Hehehe... Sepertinya banyak yang menunggu kemunculan Sasuke.  
****Ya sudah, Noa munculkan saja.  
****Kasian Suicchi, dianggep BEGO... ^^"  
****(Suigetsu: Maksudnya diCAPSLOCK apaan, hah?)**

* * *

**UNNNN~!! REVIEW, DONG~!!! XO  
****Kasian Noa, udah semalem suntuk nulis fic, mata udah jadi kayak L Lawliet, nih... =.=  
****(Light: Terima kasih sudah memberitahu nama asli L... *nulis di DetNot*)  
****(L: Ti... tidak... *mati*)**

**POKOKNYA REVIEW!!! XD  
****Yah, yah, yah~??? *nyolot***


End file.
